Timeline
The Timeline is a chronological list of events portrayed in the New DC Universe. Real World Timeline *'June 15, 2005' - Batman Begins *'July 8, 2008' - Batman: Gotham Knight *'July 16, 2008' - The Dark Knight *'June 17, 2011' - Green Lantern *'July 20, 2012' - Batman 3 *'December, 2012' - The Man of Steel *'June, 2013' - The Flash *'August, 2013' - Wonder Woman *'March, 2014' - Aquaman *'July, 2014' - Justice League *'TBA' - Green Lantern 2 *'TBA' - Green Lantern 3 Universe Timeline 1820 *Gotham City Police Department is created. 1848 *Wayne Manor is built by Wentworth Wayne II. 1957 *Carmine Falcone is born. 1970 *Anthony Garcia is born. 1979 *Bruce Wayne is born to parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. 1984 *Harold Jordan is born to parents Martin Jordan and Helen Jordan. 1987 *Bruce Wayne falls down a well and breaks his arm. *Joe Chill mugs and kills Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. *William Earle takes charge at Wayne Enterprises until Bruce is old enough to take control of the company. 1996 *Martin Jordan is test pilot in the experimental Ferris Aircraft jet the YF-32. *The jet malfunctions and crashes killing Jordan. 1999 *Nathan Jordan is born to parents Jack Jordan and Janice Jordan. 2002 *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City from Princeton University for Joe Chill's release hearing. *Joe Chill is released from prison. *Carmine Falcone has Chill shot for giving evidence against him. *Bruce Wayne disapears. 2009 *Bruce Wayne is caught stealing and inprisoned in China. *Henri Ducard frees Bruce Wayne and offers him to join the League of Shadows. *After refusing to kill a theif, Bruce escapes and destroys the League of Shadows headquarters. *Jonathan Crane has Victor Zsasz moved to Arkham Asylum on the basis he is "insane". *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City. *William Earle turns Wayne Enterprises into a public company. *Bruce Wayne meets Lucius Fox and acquires equipment for his vigilante mission as Batman. *Bruce Wayne makes contact with Sgt. James Gordon. *Batman first appears and captures Carmine Falcone along with evidence. *The League of Shadows steals a Microwave Emitter from Wayne Enterprises. *Jonathan Crane poisons Falcone with his Fear Toxin causing him to go insane. *Batman is poisoned by the Fear Toxin when trying to apprehend Crane. Lucius Fox makes an antidote. *DA Carl Finch is killed by the League of Shadows. *Rachel Dawes is kidnapped by Crane and poisoned. Batman captures Crane poisoning him. *The League of Shadows burn down Wayne Manor *Batman fights Ducard revealed to be the real Ra's al Ghul while Gordon drives the Tumbler to destroy the monorail. *Gordon makes the Bat-Signal to contact Batman. 2010 *Harvey Dent is appointed Gotham City's District Attorney. *Rachel Dawes begins dating Harvey Dent. *The Joker robs the Gotham National Bank killing all his men. *Batman apprehends Jonathan Crane at a car park during a drugs meeting with the Chechen. *The mob hire the Joker to kill Batman. *Batman goes to Hong Kong to retrieve Lau after he escaped there with the mob's money. *Harvey Dent trials over 500 men connected to the mob on a single charge. *The Joker kills Janet Surillo and Commisioner Gillian Loeb. *Lt. James Gordon fakes his death and kidnaps the Joker. *James Gordon is made new Police Commisioner. *Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes are kidnapped by Sal Maroni's men and corrupt officers. *Rachel Dawes is killed and Harvey Dent is saved but severley scarred by Batman as the Joker escapes. *The Joker threatens to take over Gotham and plants bombs on 2 ferries. *Harvey Dent kidnaps Com. Gordon's family. *Batman captures the Joker at the Prewitt Building. *Batman saves Gordon and his family as Dent falls to his death. Batman then takes the blame for murders committed by Dent. *Gotham City Police Department hunt down Batman. 2011 *Parallax severely injures Sector 2814 Green Lantern Abin Sur who travels to Earth. *Sur's Power Ring selects test pilot Hal Jordan as his successor. Sur dies and Jordan buries him. *Jordan and his friend Thomas Kalmaku move Sur's ship to Kalmaku's house. *The Department of Extranormal Operations escavate Sur's dead body and appoint Dr. Hector Hammond to perform an autopsy. A shard of Parallax causes an explosion that gives Hammond abilities. *Hal stumbles across the power within the Power Ring. *Hal is transported to Oa when he first flies using the ring. *Hal meets Sinestro, Tomar-Re and the Guardians of the Universe who inform him of his duties as a Green Lantern. *Hal returns to Earth and begins using his powers for good becoming a true Green Lantern. *Senator Robert Hammond is saved by Green Lantern when his jet fails. *Hector Hammond realises his abilties and begins testing them. See Also *New DC Universe Category:Misc